Empires of Earth Project
Empires of Earth Project thumb|right|418px| Similar Idea of What were doing Empires of Earth Project is a group project that makes settlements, creates empires, and so on. Empires can create alliances, trade, or start wars it's all up to you. ---- Creating a Empire *Empire Creation Concepts (Help?) *Military *borders *Settlement *Farmland *Landscape *Resource *Power Source *Fort *Era and Themes *Repetition *Interactions (Trade Help) *Trade *Population ---- Resources The following resources are open for use to all members and are constantly being developed. *Historical Archives *Cultural Database *Atlas Archives ---- Current Empires List your country/empire here; please be sure to add in the link to the name when you add your country! If you don't know how to, then just add your name to the list and someone will fix it! (Try to keep the countries in alphabetical order, so it's easier to find a country!) ---- *America, United States Of :::: [kingeddie98, pumpkin33] ---- *Aregon :::: [SabakuNoGaara ] ---- *Astharon Empire :::: Surveyor221 ---- *Balope :::: [NewPlayer677 ] ---- *Bartoh :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=16548724 bomberXXX ---- *Chevek :::: [Cowkiller ] ---- *Calgary Oil Corporation :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=13289255 Calgaryivan ---- *Easten Roman Empire :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=14498110 GenReaper178 ---- *Flandic Republic :::: [BloxDestroyer458 ] ---- *Geokilmego, Principality Of :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1496588&ForcePublicView=true Bencv ---- *Gracana, United Coalition of :::: [Texar ] ---- *Haveena :::: [tback ] ---- *Iceland :::: [Xgmer ] ---- *Irodeine Empire :::: [eemmtt ] ---- *Jutland, Communist Republic of :::: Tristar010 ---- *Karkland, Federate Districts of :::: [Masterdarthwaffle, Darkespieman] ---- *Kriegizstan :::: blackshark9123 ---- *Laginia :::: [DarkIvor ] ---- *Moldovan Miltian Empire :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=22315765&ForcePublicView=true Cornbeef67 ---- *Majitatian Empire :::: [thepit44 ] ---- *Noobiakan :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=18892474 WaffleFinder ---- *Nuovo Imperio Romano :::: [1WW2guy, NateDog4500 ] :*Roma C.D. Capital http://1WW2guy ' ::::: '[1WW2guy ] :*Canracci State ::::: [NateDog4500 ] :*Brazilia State ::::: [Mike804 ] :*Venizia State ::::: [RzXN00BXzR ] :*Veltrasca-Normandie State ::::: [TheRobloxNavy ] ---- *Scotland :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=4071151 Chrixtopher2117 ---- *Thundarian Republic :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=5911526 agamer1234567809 ---- *Union of United Freedom :::: lmaorofllollmao, gamer325 ---- **Remember to try not to mess with other people's pages! Unless you are fixing a typo or correcting something, there is really no need to be editing each others pages!** ---- Organizations/Coalitions *The Central Trade Organization (CTO) Organization *Global Science Association (GSA) Organization *International Relations Relations *World Health Coalition (WHC) Organization *World Trade Market (WTM) Trade *World News Center Hub ---- Unaccounted For Nations These nations are either dead, uncreated, or we are not sure who owns them. If you own one of the unclaimed/uncreated countries, please comment below stating your name on Roblox. If you own a dead country and your country is not dead, comment below stating what your country is and that we have it inproperly labled. ---- *Asterian United Technocracy DEAD ::: [Texar , Cyberman969] *Tsukia State :::: [worldkilla ] *Metro DEAD State :::: [Xoshi ] *Langover Province DEAD State :::: ['''Texar ]' *Elanora 'DEAD State' :::: 'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar' *Amapa Territories 'DEAD State' :::: 'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar' *''Unorganized Military States' DEAD ['1 ] [2 ] State :::: [Cyberman969 ] ---- *Belgium DEAD [BloxDestroyer458 ] ---- * Davacori Confederation DEAD [Biglotrfan ] ---- *Esqueal DEAD Globallcry ---- *Frontier DEAD [Xoshi , Cyberman969 ] ---- *Lmaoia DEAD lmaorofllollmao ---- *Mahtava Voima DEAD Xoshi, Cyberman969 ---- *Marxonia DEAD [GiovanniDeLazio ] ---- *Ossetian Empire DEAD TheRussianFox ---- *Rangstam [''Bobby11222333 '?''']'' ---- *United Empire DEAD Matt1889 ---- *Ukrainia DEAD [Xoshi ] ---- *Veltrasca DEAD [TheRobloxNavy , Ursur3minor ] ---- *Yokohama DEAD http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=14952843 Xoshi ----